Stormy Weather
by Sireylithy
Summary: “Why Shirou chan? Why does the rain hate the summer?” Hinamori and Hitsugaya in their childhood days. HitsuxHina OneShot


**Title:** Stormy weather  
**Author:** Sireylithy  
**Summary:** "Why Shirou-chan? Why does the rain hate the summer?" HitsuxHinaOneShot  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach.

* * *

It was stormy in the first district of Rukongai, the houses could barely hold the wind, something must have been happened. That should be the reason that it caused such a storm. 

"Waaah!" Hinamori yelled and she ran to Hitsugaya to seek protection. He embraced him.

Hitsugaya tried to push Hinamori away. "Momo! Let me go!"

"I can't! I'm scared." Hinamori said with her eyes closed.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori who was still embracing him. He saw that Hinamori was very scared and decided to just let it go. "Fine, but don't get too soppy!"

Hinamori held Hitsugaya for a few minutes tight and then she asked. "Shirou-chan? Why aren't you afraid for the storm?"

"Don't call me Shirou-chan!" he yelled annoyed and then he looked at the ceiling. "Because I feel like the storm isn't that bad. It's talking to me like he want to calm me down." He said serious.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. She didn't see him this serious since...well...actually it was very often that he was so serious. Hinamori let him go. "That's right. You were mad weren't you today Shirou-chan?"

He looked outside. Calling the memories back from that morning. People didn't take him seriously because he was too "young", because of that they didn't gave them (Hinamori and he) some meat for diner. Eventually when granny came they gave some meat to her, after he punched them in the stomach. "Yeah." He said quietly.

"How..how come...that everytime you get mad the sky turns black and it starts raining?" Hinamori asked.

"How come you have so many questions today?" Hitsugaya said annoyed.

Hinamori shut her mouth. For a few minutes she didn't say anything, but when they heard the sound of thunder she embraced Hitsugaya again. "Waah! I'm so sorry."

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori again. Just another pause came. "Neh, Shirou-chan. The storm calms you down, right?" Hinamori said quietly. "Hmm?" Hitsugaya said. That's his language for: "Yeah" Hinamori looked at the window. "Well...talking with you calms me down."

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori. He sighed. "Okay. I will answer your questions. Actually I don't know. Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Oh, okay." She looked at the other way. Searching for something to talk. "Shirou-chan...How come that summer is the only season that the rain doesn't show up?" She asked.

Hitsugaya rolled with his eyes. "This is the last question and then we are going to sleep okay?"

Hinamori nodded.

"The rain doesn't really shows up at winter. The reason is...my birthday is in the winter. Probably the weather likes me. Sometimes the rain shows up, but not for long. I don't really mind the rain or the storm." He explained.

"But you still didn't answered my question..." Hinamori said.

"And in the summer...It's your birthday. I want you to be happy and so I hope that it will be a great weather for you. So the rain doesn't show up." He said.

"Really?" Hinamori asked.

"Really." He said and he continued his story. "The rain comes the most in the spring and in fall. It rains in fall, because he doesn't like it that the summer is over. He must wait for a whole year to celebrate your birthday again. That goes the same with spring by me."

"Wow. What a great story." Hinamori smiled.

"Indeed. Well I'm going to sleep. You must go too." Hitsugaya said annoyed. He put his hand at his back and walked away. Leaving Hinamori behind.

---------------O-o-o-0-0-0-o-o-O---------

He lay on his bed thinking of Hinamori. _"Such a big girl and still afraid of the storm. How childish...Unbelievable that I had to make such nonsence about our birthday."_ Suddenly he heard a soft knock on his door. He got up and opened the door. It was Hinamori. _"Not surprising..."_ He thought. "What do you want?"

"Shirou-chan! Don't be so rude!" Hinamori yelled.

"Come on. I want to sleep. I've told you your bedtime story. Just go to sleep." Hitsugaya said annoyed. He turned around, walked to his bed and lay down.

"But that's the problem. I can't sleep! The storm is waking me up." Hinamori said. She walked to the bed.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" He asked annoyed. "I've gave you everything, a bedtime story, letting you _hug _me. " He said.

"Can I...can I lay next to you? Just for tonight?" She asked.

Hitsugaya got up, gave her a deadly glare. He saw her inner self hoping that he would say yes and he lay down again. "Fine." She shoved himself to the right side of his bed. "Just for tonight and stay at the left side of the bed. Left side."

"Arigatou, Shirou-chan!" Hinamori smiled and she lay down next to him. Hitsugaya could only say a "Hn." and he pulled the blanket closer to him. "Eh, Shirou-chan! Don't pull all the blankets to your side!" Hinamori yelled. "Your own fault. Just pick your own blanket." Hitsugaya said cold.

Hinamori heard the wind pushing against the wall and the thunder. She wanted to pick her blanket up, but was afraid. So she remained on his bed. After 10 minutes Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori looking what she was doing. She was making herself warm by stroking her arms. He sighed and decided to cover Hinamori with the deans. "Alright here."

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. "But now you're cold. If you give your blanket to me." She said. Hitsugaya realized that it was pretty cold without the blanket. _"Damn. She lay like this for 10 minutes?"_ He sighed. The only option he had was to lay at the centre of the bed. He shoved to the centre of the bed. "Shut up." He said to Hinamori, who was going to say something.

After 15 minutes. "Neh, Shirou-chan..." Hinamori began. "What?" Hitsugaya said annoyed. "Why does fall pity over the fact that he can't celebrate my birthday, when he actually could focus on the next coming birthday. You." She finished.

"Well actually, I don't know. Maybe it's because the summer and fall are similar. Or maybe he doesn't really care about my birthday." He said.

"Everyone cares about your birthday. I do." Hinamori said.

"But you aren't everyone." Hitsugaya said.

"Mou...Shirou-chan. I know, later people will care about your birthday." Hinamori smiled.

"Whatever." Hitsugaya said cold. He turned around.

"Shirou-chan?" Hinamori said.

"What's with this Shirou-chan?! Just let me sleep. Don't bother me anymore!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"I only wanted to say goodnight to you..." Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Only that and then you really have to sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Good night Shirou-chan." Hinamori said with her eyes closed.

"Hmph. Good night. Betwetter Momo."

"Shirou-chan!"

"_Oh boy. Why did I say that? Now I'm never be able to sleep this night..."

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well I hope you guys liked this OneShot, pretty short though. Btw. The birthday of Hitsugaya Toushirou is 20th of December and the birthday of Hinamori Momo is 3th of June. Credits to the site of M7. Well...Byebye! Please review!


End file.
